


Ti voglio

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: BL, Imperial Pair, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ti voglio ancora una volta.<br/>Ti voglio sempre più in fondo.<br/>Ti voglio non aveva più scampo.<br/>Partecipa all'ottava edizione del P0rnFest! Prompt Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu “Ti voglio”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti voglio

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Ti voglio  
> Fandom Prince of tennis  
> Prompt Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu “Ti voglio”  
> Parole 198

Atobe non faceva altro che sussurrare “Ti voglio” con dei toni così sensuali, così caldi, bollenti a cui Tezuka non riusciva mai a resistere.  
Anche in quel momento aveva bisbigliato al suo orecchio facendolo cadere fra le forti bracca del ragazzo che era riuscito a rapire il suo essere rendendolo vittima di quel desiderio.  
Ti voglio ancora una volta.  
Ti voglio sempre più in fondo.  
Ti voglio non aveva più scampo.  
Quella tentazione era irrefrenabile ormai aveva preso possesso delle sue capacità.  
Le sue mani lo spogliavano lentamente e i suoi palmi lo sfioravano ogni angolo del suo corpo, compresa quell'erezione che crescente prese il controllo del suo essere e con quei movimenti veloci lo portava a provare un piacere immaginabile, così intenso e profondo a cui era incapace di resistere.  
«Ti voglio.» continuava a stuzzicarlo.  
Quelle dita entrarono dentro di lui e quel benessere inebriante iniziò a pervadere il suo corpo. Piacere che aumentò quando l'altro lo penetrò completamente portandolo ad avvertire un'estasi assoluta che ad ogni spinta di quest'ultimo lo faceva impazzire, desiderando sempre di più quel contatto e aumentando ogni volta la voglia di essere posseduto da Atobe.  
«Anche io ti voglio Atobe.»


End file.
